nightmareonelmstreetfandomcom-20200223-history
Kris Fowles
Kristen "Kris" Fowles was the false main protagonist of the remake A Nightmare on Elm Street, as the equivalent of Tina Gray from the original. She was the ex-girlfriend of Jesse Braun, and friend of Quentin Smith and Nancy Holbrook, but also, the second victim of the 2010 remake. Biography When Kris Fowles was approximately 5 years old, she attended Badham Preschool with her classmates Nancy Holbrook, Dean Russell, Jesse Braun, Quentin Smith, Marcus Yeon and several other children. All of them lived very happy lives and got along with the school gardener Freddy Krueger. One day however Krueger took Kris to his secret "magic cave" where he physically and sexually abused her along with all the other children. The kids finally told their parents what happened to them and in time, all of the children forgot about Krueger, what he did to them, the preschool and each other. Role in the film Kris came to Springwood Diner to talk with her friend Dean Russell about him not getting enough sleep. When she got up to leave there she saw Dean cutting his throat and screamed in terror. Although it was actually Freddy Krueger who killed him, Kris had no idea what exactly happened to him. At Dean's funeral, Kris saw a photograph of her and Dean as children, but could not recall ever knowing Dean before high school. Kris began to dream about the burned man herself and refused to go to sleep for fear that she will die in her dreams. Jesse Braun, Kris's ex boyfriend, climbed through Kris's bedroom window to tell her that he is having the same dreams as her. Kris asked him to stay with her for the night and they both fell asleep in Kris's Bed. Death Kris awoke to hear her dog Rufus barking and went outside to get him to be quiet. When she found Rufus, she discovered that Rufus is dead with clawmarks on him. Freddy made his appearance as Kris ran towards her house. When she entered, she discovered that she was in a preschool and she is shortly greeted by a younger verison of herself. As they went down the hall, Kris heard Freddy's voice and saw him in a classroom. Freddy turned towards her and tells Kris "Ready or not, here I come". Kris "awoke" and tried to wake up Jesse to no avail. Kris went into her bathroom to wash up then returned to her bedroom, thinking that her nightmare is over. As soon as she laid down in bed, Freddy appeared and attacked her. Kris screamed, which woke Jesse who watched in horror as Kris was thrown around her room. Jesse tried to get her to wake her up. Kris' chest was slit and her blood splattered all over Jesse's clothes. She finally fell off the ceiling and died on her bed. Jesse was accused of Kris' murder and was sent to jail where he had a dream in which he found Kris' dead body. Nancy also had a micro-nap in the school hallway, seeing Kris in a bodybag. She asked Nancy if she wants to hang out, followed by Freddy's laugh. Kris' death is similar to Tina Gray's death in the original A Nightmare on Elm Street. Trivia *She shares some story similarities with Tina Gray with them intially being protrayed as the main female protagonist in the film only to die and have the film focus on Nancy. Also both Kris and Tina are killed in similar fashion and haunt Nancy in her dream by appearing in a bloody bodybag. Navigation Category:Elm Street children Category:Girlfriends Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010 film) characters Category:Freddy Krueger (2010 film)'s murder victims Category:Primary protagonists Category:Female characters Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010 film) Category:Film characters Category:Characters